For your Sake
by darkmaho
Summary: En la caida del cielo he despedazado mis alas, y con ellas todos mis recuerdos, excepto aquellos que me recuerdan la venganza, necesito regresar a ese lugar, pero, al reflejarme en tus ojos, las prioridades han cambiado, por tu bien.
1. Explicacion

Bueno, esta historia era la que se llamaba la voz perdida en el desierto, agradezco la espera a aquellos que la leyeron, y ahora totalmente editada, con nombre nuevo e ideas mas frescas, espero que sea mas de su agrado.

Besos.


	2. Chapitre 1

**FOR YOUR SAKE…**

**Capitulo 1:** "Sobre doncellas, hostilidades y templos"

_"Donde la leyenda comienza"_

La tierra inhóspita tembló y pareció desgarrarse desde lo más hondo, el cielo empezó a crujir y el día se volvió oscuro, anunciando un terrible presagio, la caída de un ángel que dejaba detrás estelas de luz que se convertían poco a poco en estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua y las arenas que estaban a lo lejos, haciendo testigos de su desgracia al enorme espejo que se llamaba océano y a una monumental masa de arenas doradas que en ese entonces era todo lo que había en aquel mundo inhóspito al que estaba descendiendo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, cuando supo que el golpe era inminente, pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo quedó lleno de heridas, que goteaban preciosa sangre que hacía gemir las arenas, y dejaba pozos llenos de agua con abundante vegetación.

Dando comienzo a nuevas formas de vida, y dando oportunidades a aquellas que agonizaban en ese lugar tan hostil.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y miró al lugar en el que estaba próximo el nacimiento de una nueva civilización, y sin más, volvió a tenderse en la arena, solo, y mirando al cielo, lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, se quedó dormido.

Una lágrima desolada marcó aquel rostro perturbado y asustado, anunciando que a partir de aquel momento ya no era una criatura sagrada, sellando entonces el inicio de un sufrimiento inevitable y tormentoso.

En medio del sueño, su mente fue organizándose, y junto a ese dolor que no parecía disolverse, poco a poco los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido se fueron desvaneciendo en una masa inmensa de oscuridad y desgracia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró de forma impersonal el espacio que lo rodeaba, aquellas arenas que demostraban una gran hostilidad ante su presencia, miró hacia el horizonte, obligándose a endurecer su expresión y quitar el brillo de sus ojos, para volverse frío e impersonal, como una piedra.

Se alejó del lugar que había sido su lugar de reposo y se adentró en el desierto, en ese lugar inhóspito y amarillo que de ahí en adelante sería su hogar, dejando sin querer y sin pensarlo siquiera, en cada paso los pocos vestigios que le quedaban de su pasado, un pasado que se ralentizaba con la vista de las arenas que se levantaban ante él, como si ese despreciable lugar también considerase ignominiosa su presencia.

Entonces, decidió recorrer el lugar sin poner mucho cuidado en el evidente rechazo mirando hacia adelante con orgullo, nada de lo que pasara ahora sería peor que lo que ya había ocurrido, y eso le dio impulso y energía para seguir adelante, porque no iba a dejar que nada volviera a pisotearlo o humillarlo, porque no iba a permitir que el destino jugara más con su vida, suficiente había tenido ya con esa humillación.

Así que para no permitir que la muerte tomara posesión de su cuerpo, sabiendo que el olvido es peor que la muerte misma, y siendo ahora consiente del gran trozo de pasado que había perdido, bloqueó su mente, para que los vestigios que quedaban en ella no desaparecieran y de alguna forma encontrar aquello tan importante que había perdido, prometiéndose a si mismo que pasara lo que pasara jamás dejaría de buscar.

Pero era designio de su estirpe que olvidara todo y así poco a poco fue perdiendo su objetivo.

Hasta que por el mismo bloqueo de su mente no pudo recordar como había hecho para sellar los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban y decidió esperar, hasta que un atisbo de iluminación divina – vaya palabra irónica – hiciera que su cerebro recordara el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, caminaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la ardiente arena de día y fría de noche por años y años, sin encontrarle sentido a ese lugar ni a su hiriente soledad, aguantando hambre, sed y sueño, y sin embargo seguía ahí, caminando errante sin poder morir, sin adelgazar, sin poder morir, sin cambiar en absoluto.

Hasta que según sus cálculos, hubieron pasado 16 años.

Y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Era de noche, y el frío implacable hacía estremecer cada duna de aquel desierto, lugar vacío, carente de vida, y sin embargo él allí estaba contemplando el paisaje, inmutable, fuerte, tomando la decisión más importante que tuviera lugar en su cabeza desde que llegó a ese lugar.

A primera vista, era un hombre joven, o al menos eso era lo que su semblante aparentaba, aunque aquellos gestos desmentían su edad, y decían que era más viejo de lo que demostraba su rostro serio y hermoso. Sus ojos se posaban invariablemente en la arena, su mirada fría a costa de sufrimiento y soledad demostraba impaciencia, desprecio y resentimiento. Una mirada que desmentía aquel semblante atractivo y dulce que a primera vista daba a conocer, sus ojos, color ámbar eran glaciales y mostraban la determinación implacable y asesina de un corazón sellado, ausente de vida, una corazón que sufría, pero que no podía desangrarse.

Mientras miraba la dirección errática que tomaba el viento, su mente, se sumía en un millar de pensamientos adquiridos a lo largo de los años, fragmentos de una vida que había perdido y que estaba dispuesto a recuperar, aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte era su historia, su camino, algo que le fue negado desde un principio, porque en el lugar de donde provenía el destino era algo que se sabía incluso antes de nacer y él era perdición y desgracia para toda su estirpe, un deshonor, una marca que no podía borrarse y que no podía cambiarse, una maldición que solo podía desecharse cuanto antes.

Su existencia había quedado limitada a una porción de mundo llamada odio, una porción de mundo que en su vida se había materializado en aquel desierto en el que vivía desde su descenso, pero se resistía a quedarse en ella por siempre, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ese infierno, de aquel lugar tormentoso que parecía ser una extensión más de su cuerpo, que se comportaba como él quisiera y obedecía a cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

Se puso en pie y el viento lo envolvió en una suave caricia, sus alas ya no estaban, recordaba haberlas arrancado en el descenso en un momento de desesperación y angustia, pero no recordaba el por qué de aquel sentimiento que en ese momento era algo olvidado… había una razón para aquel olvido, una razón que lo había hecho ser tan desdichado y rebajado, pero realmente cuando creía tener el recuerdo cerca, sin aviso previo se esfumaba y él quedaba de nuevo en la oscuridad y la ignorancia.

Resopló cuando un agudo dolor de cabeza vino después de varios intentos fallidos de recuperar ese pensamiento y decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento. Así que sin darle mas vueltas a un asunto que en ese preciso instante parecía imposible, se elevó, sin problemas, en un suave movimiento, en que se hizo uno con el paisaje, en el que sintió en verdad que el viento era en aquel momento la reposición de sus alas.

Miró el atardecer antes de emprender el viaje, y resolvió trasladarse cuando siendo ya oscuro, la luna salió de entre las nubes, iluminando el camino a recorrer dando un color pálido a las arenas que se elevaban con el viento, proporcionando un brillo extraño al rostro bronceado del joven que miraba decidido hacia el frente, susurrando en su idioma la razón por la que estaba allí, el motivo de su desesperación, ayudándole a recordar la importante tarea que él mismo se había impuesto, recreando el sonido de una voz que lo hizo detenerse, un canto hermoso de una mujer, que removió algo dentro de él, sabiendo que lo conocía, así que más decidido que nunca, tomó la determinación de partir en su búsqueda, quien sabe, tal vez ella podría dar una respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. Parpadeó y miró al cielo, con el rostro lleno de determinación, algo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a olvidar y que lo volvía a los días de antaño, donde su carácter estaba impregnado de ese peculiar rasgo. Su cabello castaño se agitaba bajo aquella capa que lo envolvía y que en un arrebato del viento se había deslizado y dejaba su rostro expuesto, mostrando unas facciones que se suavizaron al obtener su único recuerdo.

Cuando se vio más o menos cerca del lugar que buscaba, descendió y comenzó a correr en la dirección que el viento le indicaba, respirando agitadamente por el anhelo de encontrar aquella cosa tan preciada, aunque en verdad no estuviera cansado, sólo quería llegar al lugar donde esperaba que se encontrara esa persona que estaba buscando. Sus pies rozaban las arenas del desierto, dejándolas iluminadas en el preciso instante en el que sus pies se posaban sobre ellas. Sonrió sintiendo el viento sobre la cara, sabiendo que en momentos como esos se olvidaba de su desgracia y sentía una gran libertad fluir por todo su ser. Corrió por varios días, sintiendo la cercanía de lo que buscaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sentía absolutamente nada, que ya no sabía que era lo que lo embargaba en ese momento, en su devastada memoria se alzaban algunos vestigios de los recuerdos que le traía ese sentimiento, pero aunque lo intentara, no daba con la respuesta, así que con el corazón volando se apresuró más para llegar a su destino y allí averiguar de que se trataba.

A lo lejos se divisó una muralla, y supuso que dentro se hallaba una ciudad, una civilización de seres humanos que había aflorado y prosperado en el desierto. Aminoró el paso antes de llegar a sus puertas, poniéndose la capucha de la capa que llevaba para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

Caminando lentamente observó la sólida pared que se erigía sin ninguna debilidad rodeando lo que parecía ser un montón de torres y edificios de aspecto rústico, que, como todo en ese lugar, eran de un color predominantemente amarillo, estaba pensando en la manera de entrar sin ser visto por los guardias de aspecto hostil, pero antes de dar con la clave, se tropezó con algo y cayó de cara al suelo, donde se arrastró unos buenos 30 centímetros.

Se levantó escupiendo la arena que le había entrado a la boca, mirando con furia al lugar donde su paso fue interrumpido, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que lo había hecho tropezar, porque en vez de una piedra o un objeto inanimado, allí había un cuerpo, que posiblemente perteneció a un ser que había sucumbido antes de llegar a esas puertas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y fue a su lado dándole la vuelta con manos temblorosas, estaba con vida, tenía la respiración dificultosa, pero parecía que aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo y ya un poco más tranquilo, despojó el rostro de un manto que lo cubría, descubriendo las facciones de belleza pura y angelical de una mujer hermosa sobre toda ponderación, una joven que tenía cabellos cobrizos y que parecía resplandecer ella sola en ese inhóspito lugar.

Aunque, observando con cuidado su rostro, debajo de toda esa belleza sobrenatural parecía tan vacío y lleno de dolor que al principio se quedó pasmado, debía estar sola, o si no, ¿por qué estaba en las puertas de aquella cuidad, desprotegida e ignorada?, el destino seguramente estaba moviendo sus piezas, y con sus hilos invisibles condenaba a otro ser al sufrimiento, quien sabe si merecido o injusto.

Sin importarle mucho, la tomó entre sus brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas de la ciudad, desechando definitivamente las ideas de entrar furtivamente, aunque los guardias estuvieran tomando una posición de ataque.

Estaba dispuesto a cuidar a esa mujer, a no permitir que el curso del tiempo siguiera devastando lo poco que le quedaba, a formar una barrera contra el dolor y así, poder recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, y conocer el brillo de los de su compañera, para sentir la calidez de un espíritu que no fuera el suyo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si era posible, quitar el hielo que había cubierto su corazón.

Sus pies descalzos y llenos de heridas dejaron de iluminar el suelo; poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando el aspecto mortal al cual había sido rebajado, sus ojos se habían cerrado porque la fuga de energía que lo obligaba a adoptar ese aspecto era muy fuerte, y lo hacía sentirse débil y desprotegido, aunque no tuviera problemas para sostener el cuerpo desfallecido de aquella desconocida.

Avanzó hacia las puertas, teniendo la precaución de cubrir a la joven con su capa blanca y raída, sabiendo que su sola vestimenta causaría un impacto no muy bueno.

Los guardias lo vieron entrar con unas miradas ácidas, sin embargo, no le obstruyeron el paso.

Esa era una ciudad hostil sin duda alguna, su gente lo miraba con altanería y hasta el polvo de las calles se levantaba desafiante, como si se rehusara a ser tocado por las plantas descalzas y llenas de cicatrices de aquel joven, pero eso a él poco le importaba, es más, ya lo sabía, que su aspecto no era el mejor para el lugar donde estaba, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí nunca había pisado las puertas de una civilización humana, su contacto con las personas era nulo, porque era más viejo que cualquiera de sus civilizaciones y había perdido en contacto con la fuente primaria de conocimiento, así que en ese momento no sabía comunicarse, aquel lenguaje era extraño, totalmente desconocido a aquellos que aun quedaban en su cerebro.

Vio un lugar que tenía en su cúpula una insignia que conocía, una insignia que estaba grabada en su capa y si miraba profundamente estaba tatuada en su mano izquierda, el corazón le dio un vuelco y acomodó mejor su preciosa carga, dirigiendo sus pasos a ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de unos ojos que lo observaban desde que había cruzado las puertas de la muralla.

Ingresó en lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo y descuidado, sus polvorientas estatuas le demostraban que había sucumbido al paso del tiempo y el olvido, con un soplo despojó todo el lugar de aquel abandono, y algo del esplendor perdido volvió a iluminarlo, pero aun así, ése raro sentimiento de apatía permanecía sin saber por qué.

Miró al techo y con sorpresa vio unas imágenes que se parecían a lo que el era, o al menos intentaban representarlo eran seres con unas expresiones algo extrañas, con cuerpos desnudos y con alas pequeñas como de ave. Sintió una picazón en la espalda, al recordar el dolor de la desaparición de sus alas que eran muchísimo más grandes que las que había plasmado el pintor, y quitó la vista de inmediato.

- Estos son seres de otro mundo, impresionantes, ¿verdad?

Un anciano de facciones amables salió de la nada, el chico lo miró con seriedad sin saber exactamente lo que decía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y se le acercó al hombre, dejando antes a la chica acostada en una silla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quitó un guante, y extendió su mano al rostro del anciano que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, un aura escarlata lo cubrió primero a él y después, suavemente envolvió al anciano, parecía fuego, sólo que no quemaba, miraba con esos ojos intensos al hombre que estaba allí, que después de verificar que no iba a hacerle nada malvado, parecía no tener miedo, antes bien, con una sonrisa permitía que hiciera eso. Cerró los ojos, y recogió información de aquel extraño lenguaje.

Estaba comenzando a aprender a hablarlo, cuando una presencia cálida apareció haciendo que por el impacto soltara al anciano, abrió sus ojos, y su mirada penetrante e intensa revisó todo el lugar, hasta que posó su mirada en la chica que había dejado en la silla, que estaba resplandeciendo intensamente con un aura rosada.

Se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, aquella niña no le daba miedo, ni le provocaba aversión, más bien se sentía tibia, agradable, era todo un misterio para él, pero no pudo seguir explorando ese mosaico de emociones, porque el misterioso brillo fue desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció y a la vez, algo liquido y tibio empapó su mano, con cuidado la movió para ver su capa blanca empapada de sangre.

El anciano la observaba asustado, al parecer esa niña no era bienvenida en ese lugar, pero no le importó, el joven rasgó el traje de la muchacha, y puso su mano desnuda sobre la llaga, cerrándola lentamente. Entonces, cuando ya no sentía que su vida se apagaba, rasgó una túnica que llevaba puesta y vendó a la chica con mucho cuidado.

Miró al anciano que estaba pálido ante semejante escena, y alargó la mano acortando la distancia para proseguir, pero el anciano se retiró mirando con espanto su mano ensangrentada. El joven con gesto inexpresivo la miró y no le importó, se colocó su guante y tocó la frente de aquel hombre con la otra mano.

- _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ – el anciano sintió una voz profunda en su interior, y al instante dedujo que era la de aquel chico

- Nada…

- _"¿Por qué te da asco la sangre de esta mujer?"_

- Ah… yo… - el joven lo miró y vio reflejada en sus ojos la desconfianza que le producía estar cerca de aquella niña, indagó silenciosamente, y entonces supo que ella era de una raza totalmente marginada en aquel lugar, la chica era gitana.

- _"Ya veo…me la llevaré entonces…"_

- Ah… - se movió instintivamente para no dejarlo ir, presintiendo que ese chico era un enviado especial, pero su semblante no transmitía la luz que supuestamente debía llevar – Tu… ¿tu nombre…?

- _"… no tengo un nombre que darte…"_ – se retiró de inmediato, dejando al hombre en la incertidumbre, alzó a la chica y se fue lentamente, iluminando con fuerza otra vez el suelo que pisaba

En la ciudad se quedaron observándolo fijamente, él sabía el motivo y realmente no le importaba, lo veía en sus ojos, lo escuchaba en el aire, aquellos sonidos que al llegar eran desconocidos, fueron tomando forma en su mente, eran pensamientos hostiles que se dirigían a él y a su preciosa carga.

Hubo un momento en el que, cuando llegó a un callejón deshabitado, sintió un par de ojos dulces mirándolo, descubrió un poco más el rostro de la persona que llevaba alzada, tironeando levemente la parte de su capa que la cubría y se fijó en que esa mirada provenía de sus ojos, dos esmeraldas que irradiaban ternura y amabilidad, y que lo miraban con la gratitud más grande que jamás había tenido la fortuna de ver reflejada hacia él, ninguno de los dos quiso retirar la vista de los ojos del otro y se quedaron en una mutua contemplación, en la oscura y sucia calleja en la que se habían refugiado, la chica ni siquiera se preocupaba por defenderse ante aquel desconocido, no le importaba ya nada, solo se limitaba a mirarlo analíticamente, al igual que él a ella.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_akafukaki nozomu nara watasou hi no hikari wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos, ¿de que color me ves?_

_Si deseas un rojo profundo, te daré la luz del sol_

Pero de repente, los ojos de la chica se congelaron y se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo, contrastando fuertemente con ese semblante dulce y amable. Sin embargo y por alguna razón desconocida, su mirada no se apartó del rostro de aquella gitana, que sin duda alguna, tenía sobre sus hombros el peso grávido e inquebrantable de una deshonra que sellaba su cuerpo vencido, creando una marca indeleble en lo mas profundo del corazón, por ser la raza maldita de los seres humanos, en la que habían descargado todas sus desgracias, y que por consiguiente, traía infortunio al lugar que tocaran con la planta de uno solo de sus desventurados pies.

Fue ahí, que supo, que aquellos ojos verdes y profundos escondían en su interior una carga de dolor inmensa, aunque fueran fríos en ese momento, la calidez que habían transmitido un instante atrás estaba llena de melancolía, y él lo comprendía, porque él mismo cargaba con una cruz, probablemente igual o más intensa.

**_kanashimi ga afure mabuta tojimashita_**

**_koboreta shizuku wa kokoro ni shimiyuku_**

_Rebosándome con tristeza, cerré mis ojos_

_Las lágrimas derramadas, empapan mi corazón_

Ahora una parte de lo que estaba viviendo tenía sentido y sabía que encontrar aquella mujer era algo que ya estaba marcado desde siempre, de alguna manera, su vida se cruzaba con la de ella y sus caminos se unían en un punto desesperado en el que ambos se necesitaban y quien sabe si podían ayudarse, o al menos, llenar los vacíos que tenían no importando si algo malo sobrevenía a aquél minuto, porque en verdad sentía que ya estaba tocando fondo, e intuía que ella también, así que no le importó tocarle el rostro y mirarla detalladamente ahora que estaba consciente.

La chica se ruborizó con el contacto, y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquella mirada dulce y melancólica del principio, no estaba en peligro, ya lo sabía con ese gesto, aunque no sabía que pensar, hubo un momento en que cruzó por su mente la idea que hubiera sido mejor que ese joven quisiera matarla, su vida de por si ya era bastante miserable y no valía la pena que sentimientos nuevos llegasen hasta ella, para destruirla y dejarla de nuevo vulnerable, rota, como cuando tocó las puertas de esa cuidad y se cerraron ante su atónita mirada, en un signo de total desprecio por su vida.

Recodó que cayó desmayada en el suelo, sin que ya nada le importara, sabiendo que moriría en poco tiempo de dolor, sed y cansancio, sintiendo como se desangraba lentamente sin saber que hacer, hasta que llegó él, su propio héroe personal que ahora la cargaba en brazos como si fuera una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

**_yukiwataru nami wa yowaku majiemasu_**

**_todokeshi yurikago nemuri wo sasou_**

_Las olas que se expanden se mezclan gentilmente_

_Alcanzando mi cuna e invitándome a dormir_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin dudar ni siquiera un momento se arrojó al cuello del joven, aferrándose desesperadamente a su presencia, sin querer soltarlo, mostrando aquella angustia y horror encerrados en su pecho, dejándolo atónito, sin esperar respuesta, entonces, la separó quitándose el guante de la mano que no tenía ensangrentada y volvió a tocar ese rostro con suavidad, haciendo un suave contacto de su piel con la de la chica.

Ella cubrió su cálida mano con la suya y depositó un suave beso en la palma desnuda, mirándolo con esos ojos suyos tan intensos y tristes de los que se desbordaban las lágrimas que ahora rodeaban su cara ovalada y caían copiosamente en el brazo del muchacho.

Un fuerte sentimiento de deja vú lo inundó y sintió el desesperado deseo de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

**_yume ni natsukashi omokage wo sagasu_**

**_te wo nobashi tsuyoku dakishimetaku naru ha-_**

_En mis sueños busco por una amado rostro perdido_

_Que quiero alcanzar con mis manos y abrazar fuertemente_

Se acercó un poco más, sosteniéndola solamente con un brazo, para recargar su frente contra de ella y poder comunicarse mejor.

Su mente era un caos total, en la que se oían los gritos desesperados de lo que debían ser sus pensamientos más oscuros.

_"Ayuda"_

Tenía una voz muy dulce, casi como si fuera la de una niña, y sonaba totalmente aterrada.

_"Por favor… alguien… no importa lo que sea… por favor…"_

Ya, él estaba ahí, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarla.

_"No quiero estar sola"_

No, ahora no estaba sola, él estaba ahí a su lado.

_"No quiero más golpes"_

¿Golpes?, sintió como una ira desconocida le aguijoneó el lugar del pecho donde estaba seguramente ubicado su corazón, la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma más intensa.

_"¿Es que no merezco ser amada?"_

¿Cómo que no?, ella era una mujer adorable, por supuesto que merecía ser amada_._

_"Dios, si estás ahí, por favor, ayúdame"_

Él la miró extrañado, y limpió todas sus lágrimas, meciéndola como si fuera un bebé, hasta que estuvo un poco más calmada.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_aifukaki nozomu nara watasou takaki sora wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas un profundo azul, te daré el inmenso cielo azul_

- _"¿Qué pasa?"_ – le preguntó a su modo suavemente, rozando su mente con una pequeña caricia.

Ella lo miró atónita, no estaba hablando, y sin embargo, podía escuchar su voz en su interior. Sus ojos de tonalidades ámbar, tenían una mirada suave, tan diferente a la primera mirada que le había dirigido, había pensado que había caído en las manos de algún tipo de asesino o violador, pero la pregunta y la expresión con que la formulaba, además de la ternura de sus actos decían una cosa muy diferente.

- _"¿Qué te ocurrió?"_ – volvió a preguntarle suavemente cuando nuevas lágrimas de agonía comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la joven, que abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido podía articularse en su garganta

En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes bizarras, partes sueltas de un pasado que intentaba olvidar y que sin razón alguna se atropellaban en ese momento en su mente.

Primero de un paisaje desierto, bastante similar al lugar donde él había permanecido.

Luego la cara arrugada de una anciana.

Después el cuerpo ensangrentado de la misma mujer y en el fondo una buena cantidad de niños y ancianos postrados en el suelo.

Y por ultimo varias manos de hombre que la agredían sin cesar.

**_yorokobi afure meguriaimashita_**

**_koboreotsu emi wa wakare wo kakusu_**

_desbordandonos de alegría, nos conocimos por casualidad_

_Nuestras sonrisas efusivas, escondían el adiós._

Un poco confuso y sobrecargado de imágenes, suspiró, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a una sola pierna, para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

- _"No te preocupes, veo que no puedes hablar, yo tampoco, pero tu mente puede servirte como un sendero para relatarme lo que ha sucedido, y si me cuentas tus motivos tal vez pueda hacer algo, no te preocupes, conmigo estás segura"-_ ella cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, aunque su mente aun era un caos total, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio plasmada la imagen viva del temor, el dolor y la agonía.

- _"Soy… soy una gitana, pero fui desterrada incluso del lugar donde estaba"_ – ella se aferró aun mas a él como si estuviera esperando alguna clase de rechazo.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ – él la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y se acurrucó con ella en brazos debajo del marco de una delas puertas.

- "_Porque traigo muy mala suerte, la anciana que me recogió cuando niña murió por culpa mía"_ – susurró poniéndose las manos en la cara que poco a poco iba adquiriendo una expresión horrorizada conforme las imágenes vividas que él ya había presenciado volvía a ocupar su mente – _"la mataron delante de mi, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… y… y… luego… uno tras otro los niños y ancianos de aquel pueblo cayeron presos de una enfermedad mortal y desconocida, entonces… los hombres me acorralaron y golpearon mi cuerpo hasta dejarme moribunda, luego, me envolvieron en una bolsa de lona y me arrojaron al desierto." _– él la envolvió en un férreo abrazo, molestándose seriamente por lo que ella le estaba contando.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ – volvió a preguntar, tratando de entender desesperadamente los motivos de esas personas, ella no era una fuente de desgracia, lo podía ver, más bien tenía una extraña y magnética buena suerte – _"no tiene sentido, ¿Querían hacerte algo más?"_

- _"No tengo idea, desde que llegué me han odiado y lo único que sé en éste momento es que deseaban matarme lentamente, para que pagara por las desgracias que les había traído, por eso tengo esa herida de cuchillo en el costado, pero, contra todo lo que pudieron haber esperado sobreviví, y llegué a ésta cuidad hostil, donde me cerraron las puertas, así que solo caí en el suelo exhausta, y no recuerdo nada más, hasta que te vi" _– al finalizar le sonrió levemente y le tocó el rostro, con la gratitud plasmada en su cara de ángel.

- _"Entonces, ¿Consideras que es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado?"_

- _"Absolutamente"_ – sonrió ella.

- _"Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien considera mi presencia como algo positivo"_ – se puso de pié y la dejó en el suelo, irguiéndose cuan alto era, ella lo miró impresionada, fijándose por primera en las facciones atractivas del joven, y aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, y se viera serio e impávido, y su mirada fuera fría, ella sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona y que también, él sufría mucho, tal vez mas que ella.

**_hito wa itsushika kuchihateru keredo_**

**_uta to nari kataritsugarete yuku deshou ha-_**

_Toda la gente cae a la ruina antes de saberlo, pero_

_Se convierten en canciones y continúan para ayudarse_

Él miró hacia todas las direcciones, y con un suspiro, volvió a dejar que su cuerpo brillara y que la conocida oleada de poder se extendiera hacia ella que lo miraba pasmada con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se acomodó la capa después de pasar una mano por ella y quitarle todo rastro de sangre, extendiendo después sus brazos desnudos hacia ella que dudó un momento antes de enlazar sus manos con las de él.

Estaba devastada, en algún momento su corazón se había hecho ilusiones con ese chico, pensando que tal vez pudieran compartir algún futuro juntos, pero ahora, sabiendo que era alguna clase de criatura sobrenatural, el peso de la verdad que eso conllevaba la dejaba de piedra, no iban a tener nada, porque seguramente él ya tendría alguna mujer esperando su regreso, además que su condición de gitana no era muy aventajada, y si él la estaba ayudando era porque le había demostrado un poco de piedad y se sentía en deuda con ella por haberla encontrado tirada a punto de morir.

Su corazón emprendió una marcha errática, al sentir ese dolor penetrante, y justo cuando estaba derramando de nuevo otras lágrimas silenciosas, se dejó llevar por la fuerza del joven, que la recargó contra su pecho y la cubrió con ese brillo cálido, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

- _"No llores"_ – su reconfortante voz bailoteaba por todos los rincones de su mente – _"No pienses ese tipo de cosas, si estoy aquí contigo, es para cuidarte el resto de tu vida, o hasta que tu me permitas permanecer a tu lado"_

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la incredulidad bailando en sus ojos de esmeralda y él simplemente asintió. Una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad se extendió lentamente por su rostro cuando ella misma se enjugó las lágrimas y enterró su rostro en su pecho. En ese momento el lugar ya no se le antojaba tan oscuro ni tan sucio, y un brillo de felicidad se encendió en sus ojos al comprender lo que era estar frente a una persona amada y esperada desde siempre, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el contacto de ese cuerpo fuerte, sintiendo por primera vez la protección desinteresada de alguien que la tenía a su lado porque así lo quería.

El viento sopló suavemente y su manto levantó vuelo, descubriendo sus cabellos largos y cobrizos, que él miró absorto y enredó entre sus dedos, aspirando un ligero olor a cereza cuando se los llevó a la boca, ella tembló ruborizándose como una rosa, haciendo que él soltara el mechón de cabello que había besado y le levantara el rostro para mirarla dócilmente, observando su expresión alterada, con algo parecido al amor bailando en sus ojos.

De verdad, era muy hermosa.

Y se sentía profundamente agradecido con lo que fuera que la hubiera dejado ahí en su camino.

Sonrió, elevándose un poco del suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de ella que intentó aferrarlo, para que no se fuera.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_ryokufukaki nozomu nara watasou kono daichi wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas el verde profundo, te daré esta tierra_

- _"Tranquila, no me iré de ti, ya lo he prometido" _– ella lo miró suplicante, y no dejaba de aferrar su capa con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Sin embargo la desesperación que reflejaba su rostro, le decía que no creía mucho en eso, y que probablemente alguien ya le había hecho una promesa similar que había sido rota.

- _"Me llamo Syaoran…" _– sus ojos hablaron tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para borrar con los pulgares las delicadas líneas de alarma que se habían formado en su frente y limpiar a la vez el rastro de lagrimas que se habían vuelto a desprender sin querer de sus ojos –_ "Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

- _"En la tribu los gitanos se referían a mi como desgraciada" _– sonrió con amargura –_ "pero antes de perder la memoria recuerdo que alguien me llamaba Sakura" _– contestó aferrando una de las manos que andaban en su rostro, como si quisiera fundir su piel con la de él.

- _"Es un lindo nombre, desde ahora, nuestros destinos están enlazados, por saber mutuamente nuestros nombres estamos unidos y hace que seamos parte el uno del otro" _– le dijo sonriente, abrazándola –_ "De donde provengo el nombre es algo especial, y sólo se dice ante pocas personas"_

- _"¿Es decir que sólo yo sé tu nombre?"_

- _"Si, por eso, confío en que lo guardes cerca de tu corazón, como yo haré con el tuyo"_

- _"Si, lo haré, no dudes de eso" _– respondió abrazándolo con fuerza.

_"Es un príncipe…"_

_"Mi propio príncipe de cuento de hadas"_

_"Mío, de nadie más"_

**_moroku hakanage na mono yo tsyuoku utsukushiki mono yo_**

**_arugamama ha-_**

_Aquellos fugaces y frágiles, aquellos hermosos y Fuertes_

_Son como tú eres_

_"No… no es un príncipe, mas bien es…"_

_"Es un ángel…"_

_"Mi ángel de sonrisa bella"_

_"Gracias Dios, de verdad gracias por enviármelo"_

Una calidez desconocida envolvió sus cuerpos en ese momento, ella, a pesar de lo extraño que era, lo miraba embelesada, su mente en un instante se perdió en aquella mirada, y llegó el recuerdo lejano de un rostro de niño similar a aquel que estaba observando. Un nostálgico aleteo de tonalidades escarlata la despertó de su trance, seguramente era un sueño raro como aquellos que a menudo solía tener, aunque se sintiera tan real.

El chico del sueño le había tendido una mano, como lo hacía el joven que estaba en frente de ella, y aunque sólo recordaba los matices de aquel hermoso par de alas, y los ojos amables de su dueño, sabía que se parecía demasiado a ese muchacho.

En algún momento deseó que fueran la misma persona, para poder saber algo de su pasado, pero una suave presión en su mano la hizo volver a la realidad, el joven en frente de ella la miraba atónito como si no comprendiera nada de lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_yasuragi oboeta nara soko ni watashi wa iru_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si recuerdas la tranquilidad, aquí estoy_

Ella tomó su mano e inmediatamente ese brillo misterioso se fue esfumando, formando una brisa dorada que se extendió por el callejón iluminándolo de una forma jamás vista en aquella cuidad hostil, entonces, él la miró y soltó su mano volviendo a sonreír, haciendo que ella apartara inmediatamente su mirada, clavándola en el piso, mientras un suave rubor cruzaba por sus mejillas y se ocultaba detrás de esa cascada de cabellos cobrizos que caía en desorden sobre sus hombros y descendía graciosamente sobre su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Estaba atontada, aquella sonrisa inesperada era hermosa y extraña, porque a pesar de querer ser reconfortante, un profundo aire de tristeza la envolvía, y aun así, iluminaba de una forma encantadora y casi infantil un rostro que según presentía, se había visto privado de alguna expresión durante mucho tiempo.

Él tomó de nuevo su mano suave y blanca acercando su rostro al de la joven, observando detenidamente sus facciones, porque repentinamente algo en ella se le hizo extrañamente familiar, como si la conociera desde siempre, como si la hubiera visto en la eternidad de aquellos sueños solitarios y ausentes en los que dormir estaba prohibido y en los que la felicidad era una idea inconcebible

Ella también lo observó detalladamente, sabiendo que él también buscaba en ella las huellas de un pasado perdido, que por algún motivo extraño ninguno de los dos recordaba, pero sabían que estaba ahí como una sombra, que se escabullía suavemente de sus mentes aletargadas.

Cuando le sonrió de nuevo y se acerco a ella, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos y arrancaba luego una loca carrera, sabía que en sus pensamientos aquel joven estaba tomando una posición privilegiada, todo él era una especie de añoranza que afloraba en ella cuando estaba muy cerca, sus ojos… su piel… su mirada… para ella, todo él era una expresión de felicidad jamás explorada.

- Vamos…

Ella lo miró incrédula, era la primera vez que escuchaba un sonido articulado por aquella voz, aunque llevara poco tiempo a su lado, él jamás le había dicho nada todo lo transmitía por medio de pensamientos, creía que no tenía la habilidad de hablar como ella, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pero si el le había dicho que no podía, entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Vamos… - ella sonrió olvidando súbitamente esa duda y asintió siguiéndolo hasta la calle, donde el la cargó en su espalda y la cubrió con su capa, refugiándola de la vista de los otros, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría al centro de la cuidad.

Se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero, recostando con suavidad su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para sentir ese delicioso aroma a sándalo y hombre, sonrojándose al sentirse protegida y aún más, amándolo en aquel silencio ahora cálido y lleno de sonrisas ocultas.

Estaba sorprendida de que su paso fuera tan ágil, parecía que no llevara nada a cuestas, y lo más importante, no le molestaba el peso de su compañera, así que ella tocó su rostro suavemente y le preguntó.

- _"¿Peso mucho?"_

- _"Para nada"_ – y sin más continuó caminando.

Esa pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, ¿Acaso un peso tan ligero como el de ella era una gran carga para un humano?, si era así esa era una raza muy débil porque para él esa mujer era ligera como el viento, sonrió ante ese pequeño acertijo y le dio algo de alegría saber que ella se preocupaba por su comodidad, era una extraña mujer, pero encantadora, sin pensarlo, sin querer, le parecía hermosa y estaba dispuesto a permanecer con ella todo el tiempo del mundo. Sentía un suave cosquilleo en la boca del estomago con aquella tierna respiración rozando su espalda, y sin pretenderlo, un tenue color rosa circundaba por sus mejillas teniéndola así de cerca.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_ura fukaki nozomu nara watasou kono omoi wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas el profundo pasado, te daré estos pensamientos_

La gente de aquel lugar lo miraba extrañada, ¿como podía sonreír en aquella situación?, era peor que un mendigo y sin embargo no parecía importarle, su orgullosa cabeza se alzaba poderosa, desafiante, temeraria, con un brillo misterioso en los ojos que lo hacia atractivo ante cualquier mujer que pudiera verlo. Llevaba en sus hombros el dolor de una muerte prematura, una muerte ocurrida en vida que solo el estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Y la cargaba a ella, la nueva razón para continuar con su vida sin importar las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, la nueva sonrisa que cruzaba por su vida y que traía un brillo insólito de esperanza a su mirada. Definitivamente, en ese momento era en parte feliz...

**_watasou kono subete wo_**

_Te daré todo de mí_

**_Continuará…_**

**_B_****_u_****_eno, dado el apoyo q recibi por parte de dark oji, aqui está la nueva edicion de esta historia, le tengo un particular cariño, porque fue mi primera historia, así que publico porque m agrada mucho recordar y corregir los errores, si hay alguno me disculpo._**

**_Sumeragi chan, ya qye te gstaba tanto esta historia, espero que disfrutes su nueva edicion._**

**_la cancion se llama Kimi no tame y pertenece a la serie Utawarerumono  
_**

**FOR YOUR SAKE…**

**Capitulo 1:** "Sobre doncellas, hostilidades y templos"

_"Donde la leyenda comienza"_

La tierra inhóspita tembló y pareció desgarrarse desde lo más hondo, el cielo empezó a crujir y el día se volvió oscuro, anunciando un terrible presagio, la caída de un ángel que dejaba detrás estelas de luz que se convertían poco a poco en estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua y las arenas que estaban a lo lejos, haciendo testigos de su desgracia al enorme espejo que se llamaba océano y a una monumental masa de arenas doradas que en ese entonces era todo lo que había en aquel mundo inhóspito al que estaba descendiendo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, cuando supo que el golpe era inminente, pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo quedó lleno de heridas, que goteaban preciosa sangre que hacía gemir las arenas, y dejaba pozos llenos de agua con abundante vegetación.

Dando comienzo a nuevas formas de vida, y dando oportunidades a aquellas que agonizaban en ese lugar tan hostil.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y miró al lugar en el que estaba próximo el nacimiento de una nueva civilización, y sin más, volvió a tenderse en la arena, solo, y mirando al cielo, lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, se quedó dormido.

Una lágrima desolada marcó aquel rostro perturbado y asustado, anunciando que a partir de aquel momento ya no era una criatura sagrada, sellando entonces el inicio de un sufrimiento inevitable y tormentoso.

En medio del sueño, su mente fue organizándose, y junto a ese dolor que no parecía disolverse, poco a poco los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido se fueron desvaneciendo en una masa inmensa de oscuridad y desgracia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró de forma impersonal el espacio que lo rodeaba, aquellas arenas que demostraban una gran hostilidad ante su presencia, miró hacia el horizonte, obligándose a endurecer su expresión y quitar el brillo de sus ojos, para volverse frío e impersonal, como una piedra.

Se alejó del lugar que había sido su lugar de reposo y se adentró en el desierto, en ese lugar inhóspito y amarillo que de ahí en adelante sería su hogar, dejando sin querer y sin pensarlo siquiera, en cada paso los pocos vestigios que le quedaban de su pasado, un pasado que se ralentizaba con la vista de las arenas que se levantaban ante él, como si ese despreciable lugar también considerase ignominiosa su presencia.

Entonces, decidió recorrer el lugar sin poner mucho cuidado en el evidente rechazo mirando hacia adelante con orgullo, nada de lo que pasara ahora sería peor que lo que ya había ocurrido, y eso le dio impulso y energía para seguir adelante, porque no iba a dejar que nada volviera a pisotearlo o humillarlo, porque no iba a permitir que el destino jugara más con su vida, suficiente había tenido ya con esa humillación.

Así que para no permitir que la muerte tomara posesión de su cuerpo, sabiendo que el olvido es peor que la muerte misma, y siendo ahora consiente del gran trozo de pasado que había perdido, bloqueó su mente, para que los vestigios que quedaban en ella no desaparecieran y de alguna forma encontrar aquello tan importante que había perdido, prometiéndose a si mismo que pasara lo que pasara jamás dejaría de buscar.

Pero era designio de su estirpe que olvidara todo y así poco a poco fue perdiendo su objetivo.

Hasta que por el mismo bloqueo de su mente no pudo recordar como había hecho para sellar los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban y decidió esperar, hasta que un atisbo de iluminación divina – vaya palabra irónica – hiciera que su cerebro recordara el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, caminaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la ardiente arena de día y fría de noche por años y años, sin encontrarle sentido a ese lugar ni a su hiriente soledad, aguantando hambre, sed y sueño, y sin embargo seguía ahí, caminando errante sin poder morir, sin adelgazar, sin poder morir, sin cambiar en absoluto.

Hasta que según sus cálculos, hubieron pasado 16 años.

Y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Era de noche, y el frío implacable hacía estremecer cada duna de aquel desierto, lugar vacío, carente de vida, y sin embargo él allí estaba contemplando el paisaje, inmutable, fuerte, tomando la decisión más importante que tuviera lugar en su cabeza desde que llegó a ese lugar.

A primera vista, era un hombre joven, o al menos eso era lo que su semblante aparentaba, aunque aquellos gestos desmentían su edad, y decían que era más viejo de lo que demostraba su rostro serio y hermoso. Sus ojos se posaban invariablemente en la arena, su mirada fría a costa de sufrimiento y soledad demostraba impaciencia, desprecio y resentimiento. Una mirada que desmentía aquel semblante atractivo y dulce que a primera vista daba a conocer, sus ojos, color ámbar eran glaciales y mostraban la determinación implacable y asesina de un corazón sellado, ausente de vida, una corazón que sufría, pero que no podía desangrarse.

Mientras miraba la dirección errática que tomaba el viento, su mente, se sumía en un millar de pensamientos adquiridos a lo largo de los años, fragmentos de una vida que había perdido y que estaba dispuesto a recuperar, aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte era su historia, su camino, algo que le fue negado desde un principio, porque en el lugar de donde provenía el destino era algo que se sabía incluso antes de nacer y él era perdición y desgracia para toda su estirpe, un deshonor, una marca que no podía borrarse y que no podía cambiarse, una maldición que solo podía desecharse cuanto antes.

Su existencia había quedado limitada a una porción de mundo llamada odio, una porción de mundo que en su vida se había materializado en aquel desierto en el que vivía desde su descenso, pero se resistía a quedarse en ella por siempre, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ese infierno, de aquel lugar tormentoso que parecía ser una extensión más de su cuerpo, que se comportaba como él quisiera y obedecía a cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

Se puso en pie y el viento lo envolvió en una suave caricia, sus alas ya no estaban, recordaba haberlas arrancado en el descenso en un momento de desesperación y angustia, pero no recordaba el por qué de aquel sentimiento que en ese momento era algo olvidado… había una razón para aquel olvido, una razón que lo había hecho ser tan desdichado y rebajado, pero realmente cuando creía tener el recuerdo cerca, sin aviso previo se esfumaba y él quedaba de nuevo en la oscuridad y la ignorancia.

Resopló cuando un agudo dolor de cabeza vino después de varios intentos fallidos de recuperar ese pensamiento y decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento. Así que sin darle mas vueltas a un asunto que en ese preciso instante parecía imposible, se elevó, sin problemas, en un suave movimiento, en que se hizo uno con el paisaje, en el que sintió en verdad que el viento era en aquel momento la reposición de sus alas.

Miró el atardecer antes de emprender el viaje, y resolvió trasladarse cuando siendo ya oscuro, la luna salió de entre las nubes, iluminando el camino a recorrer dando un color pálido a las arenas que se elevaban con el viento, proporcionando un brillo extraño al rostro bronceado del joven que miraba decidido hacia el frente, susurrando en su idioma la razón por la que estaba allí, el motivo de su desesperación, ayudándole a recordar la importante tarea que él mismo se había impuesto, recreando el sonido de una voz que lo hizo detenerse, un canto hermoso de una mujer, que removió algo dentro de él, sabiendo que lo conocía, así que más decidido que nunca, tomó la determinación de partir en su búsqueda, quien sabe, tal vez ella podría dar una respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. Parpadeó y miró al cielo, con el rostro lleno de determinación, algo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a olvidar y que lo volvía a los días de antaño, donde su carácter estaba impregnado de ese peculiar rasgo. Su cabello castaño se agitaba bajo aquella capa que lo envolvía y que en un arrebato del viento se había deslizado y dejaba su rostro expuesto, mostrando unas facciones que se suavizaron al obtener su único recuerdo.

Cuando se vio más o menos cerca del lugar que buscaba, descendió y comenzó a correr en la dirección que el viento le indicaba, respirando agitadamente por el anhelo de encontrar aquella cosa tan preciada, aunque en verdad no estuviera cansado, sólo quería llegar al lugar donde esperaba que se encontrara esa persona que estaba buscando. Sus pies rozaban las arenas del desierto, dejándolas iluminadas en el preciso instante en el que sus pies se posaban sobre ellas. Sonrió sintiendo el viento sobre la cara, sabiendo que en momentos como esos se olvidaba de su desgracia y sentía una gran libertad fluir por todo su ser. Corrió por varios días, sintiendo la cercanía de lo que buscaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sentía absolutamente nada, que ya no sabía que era lo que lo embargaba en ese momento, en su devastada memoria se alzaban algunos vestigios de los recuerdos que le traía ese sentimiento, pero aunque lo intentara, no daba con la respuesta, así que con el corazón volando se apresuró más para llegar a su destino y allí averiguar de que se trataba.

A lo lejos se divisó una muralla, y supuso que dentro se hallaba una ciudad, una civilización de seres humanos que había aflorado y prosperado en el desierto. Aminoró el paso antes de llegar a sus puertas, poniéndose la capucha de la capa que llevaba para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

Caminando lentamente observó la sólida pared que se erigía sin ninguna debilidad rodeando lo que parecía ser un montón de torres y edificios de aspecto rústico, que, como todo en ese lugar, eran de un color predominantemente amarillo, estaba pensando en la manera de entrar sin ser visto por los guardias de aspecto hostil, pero antes de dar con la clave, se tropezó con algo y cayó de cara al suelo, donde se arrastró unos buenos 30 centímetros.

Se levantó escupiendo la arena que le había entrado a la boca, mirando con furia al lugar donde su paso fue interrumpido, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que lo había hecho tropezar, porque en vez de una piedra o un objeto inanimado, allí había un cuerpo, que posiblemente perteneció a un ser que había sucumbido antes de llegar a esas puertas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y fue a su lado dándole la vuelta con manos temblorosas, estaba con vida, tenía la respiración dificultosa, pero parecía que aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo y ya un poco más tranquilo, despojó el rostro de un manto que lo cubría, descubriendo las facciones de belleza pura y angelical de una mujer hermosa sobre toda ponderación, una joven que tenía cabellos cobrizos y que parecía resplandecer ella sola en ese inhóspito lugar.

Aunque, observando con cuidado su rostro, debajo de toda esa belleza sobrenatural parecía tan vacío y lleno de dolor que al principio se quedó pasmado, debía estar sola, o si no, ¿por qué estaba en las puertas de aquella cuidad, desprotegida e ignorada?, el destino seguramente estaba moviendo sus piezas, y con sus hilos invisibles condenaba a otro ser al sufrimiento, quien sabe si merecido o injusto.

Sin importarle mucho, la tomó entre sus brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas de la ciudad, desechando definitivamente las ideas de entrar furtivamente, aunque los guardias estuvieran tomando una posición de ataque.

Estaba dispuesto a cuidar a esa mujer, a no permitir que el curso del tiempo siguiera devastando lo poco que le quedaba, a formar una barrera contra el dolor y así, poder recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, y conocer el brillo de los de su compañera, para sentir la calidez de un espíritu que no fuera el suyo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si era posible, quitar el hielo que había cubierto su corazón.

Sus pies descalzos y llenos de heridas dejaron de iluminar el suelo; poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando el aspecto mortal al cual había sido rebajado, sus ojos se habían cerrado porque la fuga de energía que lo obligaba a adoptar ese aspecto era muy fuerte, y lo hacía sentirse débil y desprotegido, aunque no tuviera problemas para sostener el cuerpo desfallecido de aquella desconocida.

Avanzó hacia las puertas, teniendo la precaución de cubrir a la joven con su capa blanca y raída, sabiendo que su sola vestimenta causaría un impacto no muy bueno.

Los guardias lo vieron entrar con unas miradas ácidas, sin embargo, no le obstruyeron el paso.

Esa era una ciudad hostil sin duda alguna, su gente lo miraba con altanería y hasta el polvo de las calles se levantaba desafiante, como si se rehusara a ser tocado por las plantas descalzas y llenas de cicatrices de aquel joven, pero eso a él poco le importaba, es más, ya lo sabía, que su aspecto no era el mejor para el lugar donde estaba, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí nunca había pisado las puertas de una civilización humana, su contacto con las personas era nulo, porque era más viejo que cualquiera de sus civilizaciones y había perdido en contacto con la fuente primaria de conocimiento, así que en ese momento no sabía comunicarse, aquel lenguaje era extraño, totalmente desconocido a aquellos que aun quedaban en su cerebro.

Vio un lugar que tenía en su cúpula una insignia que conocía, una insignia que estaba grabada en su capa y si miraba profundamente estaba tatuada en su mano izquierda, el corazón le dio un vuelco y acomodó mejor su preciosa carga, dirigiendo sus pasos a ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de unos ojos que lo observaban desde que había cruzado las puertas de la muralla.

Ingresó en lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo y descuidado, sus polvorientas estatuas le demostraban que había sucumbido al paso del tiempo y el olvido, con un soplo despojó todo el lugar de aquel abandono, y algo del esplendor perdido volvió a iluminarlo, pero aun así, ése raro sentimiento de apatía permanecía sin saber por qué.

Miró al techo y con sorpresa vio unas imágenes que se parecían a lo que el era, o al menos intentaban representarlo eran seres con unas expresiones algo extrañas, con cuerpos desnudos y con alas pequeñas como de ave. Sintió una picazón en la espalda, al recordar el dolor de la desaparición de sus alas que eran muchísimo más grandes que las que había plasmado el pintor, y quitó la vista de inmediato.

- Estos son seres de otro mundo, impresionantes, ¿verdad?

Un anciano de facciones amables salió de la nada, el chico lo miró con seriedad sin saber exactamente lo que decía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y se le acercó al hombre, dejando antes a la chica acostada en una silla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quitó un guante, y extendió su mano al rostro del anciano que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, un aura escarlata lo cubrió primero a él y después, suavemente envolvió al anciano, parecía fuego, sólo que no quemaba, miraba con esos ojos intensos al hombre que estaba allí, que después de verificar que no iba a hacerle nada malvado, parecía no tener miedo, antes bien, con una sonrisa permitía que hiciera eso. Cerró los ojos, y recogió información de aquel extraño lenguaje.

Estaba comenzando a aprender a hablarlo, cuando una presencia cálida apareció haciendo que por el impacto soltara al anciano, abrió sus ojos, y su mirada penetrante e intensa revisó todo el lugar, hasta que posó su mirada en la chica que había dejado en la silla, que estaba resplandeciendo intensamente con un aura rosada.

Se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, aquella niña no le daba miedo, ni le provocaba aversión, más bien se sentía tibia, agradable, era todo un misterio para él, pero no pudo seguir explorando ese mosaico de emociones, porque el misterioso brillo fue desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció y a la vez, algo liquido y tibio empapó su mano, con cuidado la movió para ver su capa blanca empapada de sangre.

El anciano la observaba asustado, al parecer esa niña no era bienvenida en ese lugar, pero no le importó, el joven rasgó el traje de la muchacha, y puso su mano desnuda sobre la llaga, cerrándola lentamente. Entonces, cuando ya no sentía que su vida se apagaba, rasgó una túnica que llevaba puesta y vendó a la chica con mucho cuidado.

Miró al anciano que estaba pálido ante semejante escena, y alargó la mano acortando la distancia para proseguir, pero el anciano se retiró mirando con espanto su mano ensangrentada. El joven con gesto inexpresivo la miró y no le importó, se colocó su guante y tocó la frente de aquel hombre con la otra mano.

- _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ – el anciano sintió una voz profunda en su interior, y al instante dedujo que era la de aquel chico

- Nada…

- _"¿Por qué te da asco la sangre de esta mujer?"_

- Ah… yo… - el joven lo miró y vio reflejada en sus ojos la desconfianza que le producía estar cerca de aquella niña, indagó silenciosamente, y entonces supo que ella era de una raza totalmente marginada en aquel lugar, la chica era gitana.

- _"Ya veo…me la llevaré entonces…"_

- Ah… - se movió instintivamente para no dejarlo ir, presintiendo que ese chico era un enviado especial, pero su semblante no transmitía la luz que supuestamente debía llevar – Tu… ¿tu nombre…?

- _"… no tengo un nombre que darte…"_ – se retiró de inmediato, dejando al hombre en la incertidumbre, alzó a la chica y se fue lentamente, iluminando con fuerza otra vez el suelo que pisaba

En la ciudad se quedaron observándolo fijamente, él sabía el motivo y realmente no le importaba, lo veía en sus ojos, lo escuchaba en el aire, aquellos sonidos que al llegar eran desconocidos, fueron tomando forma en su mente, eran pensamientos hostiles que se dirigían a él y a su preciosa carga.

Hubo un momento en el que, cuando llegó a un callejón deshabitado, sintió un par de ojos dulces mirándolo, descubrió un poco más el rostro de la persona que llevaba alzada, tironeando levemente la parte de su capa que la cubría y se fijó en que esa mirada provenía de sus ojos, dos esmeraldas que irradiaban ternura y amabilidad, y que lo miraban con la gratitud más grande que jamás había tenido la fortuna de ver reflejada hacia él, ninguno de los dos quiso retirar la vista de los ojos del otro y se quedaron en una mutua contemplación, en la oscura y sucia calleja en la que se habían refugiado, la chica ni siquiera se preocupaba por defenderse ante aquel desconocido, no le importaba ya nada, solo se limitaba a mirarlo analíticamente, al igual que él a ella.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_akafukaki nozomu nara watasou hi no hikari wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos, ¿de que color me ves?_

_Si deseas un rojo profundo, te daré la luz del sol_

Pero de repente, los ojos de la chica se congelaron y se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo, contrastando fuertemente con ese semblante dulce y amable. Sin embargo y por alguna razón desconocida, su mirada no se apartó del rostro de aquella gitana, que sin duda alguna, tenía sobre sus hombros el peso grávido e inquebrantable de una deshonra que sellaba su cuerpo vencido, creando una marca indeleble en lo mas profundo del corazón, por ser la raza maldita de los seres humanos, en la que habían descargado todas sus desgracias, y que por consiguiente, traía infortunio al lugar que tocaran con la planta de uno solo de sus desventurados pies.

Fue ahí, que supo, que aquellos ojos verdes y profundos escondían en su interior una carga de dolor inmensa, aunque fueran fríos en ese momento, la calidez que habían transmitido un instante atrás estaba llena de melancolía, y él lo comprendía, porque él mismo cargaba con una cruz, probablemente igual o más intensa.

**_kanashimi ga afure mabuta tojimashita_**

**_koboreta shizuku wa kokoro ni shimiyuku_**

_Rebosándome con tristeza, cerré mis ojos_

_Las lágrimas derramadas, empapan mi corazón_

Ahora una parte de lo que estaba viviendo tenía sentido y sabía que encontrar aquella mujer era algo que ya estaba marcado desde siempre, de alguna manera, su vida se cruzaba con la de ella y sus caminos se unían en un punto desesperado en el que ambos se necesitaban y quien sabe si podían ayudarse, o al menos, llenar los vacíos que tenían no importando si algo malo sobrevenía a aquél minuto, porque en verdad sentía que ya estaba tocando fondo, e intuía que ella también, así que no le importó tocarle el rostro y mirarla detalladamente ahora que estaba consciente.

La chica se ruborizó con el contacto, y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquella mirada dulce y melancólica del principio, no estaba en peligro, ya lo sabía con ese gesto, aunque no sabía que pensar, hubo un momento en que cruzó por su mente la idea que hubiera sido mejor que ese joven quisiera matarla, su vida de por si ya era bastante miserable y no valía la pena que sentimientos nuevos llegasen hasta ella, para destruirla y dejarla de nuevo vulnerable, rota, como cuando tocó las puertas de esa cuidad y se cerraron ante su atónita mirada, en un signo de total desprecio por su vida.

Recodó que cayó desmayada en el suelo, sin que ya nada le importara, sabiendo que moriría en poco tiempo de dolor, sed y cansancio, sintiendo como se desangraba lentamente sin saber que hacer, hasta que llegó él, su propio héroe personal que ahora la cargaba en brazos como si fuera una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

**_yukiwataru nami wa yowaku majiemasu_**

**_todokeshi yurikago nemuri wo sasou_**

_Las olas que se expanden se mezclan gentilmente_

_Alcanzando mi cuna e invitándome a dormir_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin dudar ni siquiera un momento se arrojó al cuello del joven, aferrándose desesperadamente a su presencia, sin querer soltarlo, mostrando aquella angustia y horror encerrados en su pecho, dejándolo atónito, sin esperar respuesta, entonces, la separó quitándose el guante de la mano que no tenía ensangrentada y volvió a tocar ese rostro con suavidad, haciendo un suave contacto de su piel con la de la chica.

Ella cubrió su cálida mano con la suya y depositó un suave beso en la palma desnuda, mirándolo con esos ojos suyos tan intensos y tristes de los que se desbordaban las lágrimas que ahora rodeaban su cara ovalada y caían copiosamente en el brazo del muchacho.

Un fuerte sentimiento de deja vú lo inundó y sintió el desesperado deseo de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

**_yume ni natsukashi omokage wo sagasu_**

**_te wo nobashi tsuyoku dakishimetaku naru ha-_**

_En mis sueños busco por una amado rostro perdido_

_Que quiero alcanzar con mis manos y abrazar fuertemente_

Se acercó un poco más, sosteniéndola solamente con un brazo, para recargar su frente contra de ella y poder comunicarse mejor.

Su mente era un caos total, en la que se oían los gritos desesperados de lo que debían ser sus pensamientos más oscuros.

_"Ayuda"_

Tenía una voz muy dulce, casi como si fuera la de una niña, y sonaba totalmente aterrada.

_"Por favor… alguien… no importa lo que sea… por favor…"_

Ya, él estaba ahí, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarla.

_"No quiero estar sola"_

No, ahora no estaba sola, él estaba ahí a su lado.

_"No quiero más golpes"_

¿Golpes?, sintió como una ira desconocida le aguijoneó el lugar del pecho donde estaba seguramente ubicado su corazón, la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma más intensa.

_"¿Es que no merezco ser amada?"_

¿Cómo que no?, ella era una mujer adorable, por supuesto que merecía ser amada_._

_"Dios, si estás ahí, por favor, ayúdame"_

Él la miró extrañado, y limpió todas sus lágrimas, meciéndola como si fuera un bebé, hasta que estuvo un poco más calmada.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_aifukaki nozomu nara watasou takaki sora wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas un profundo azul, te daré el inmenso cielo azul_

- _"¿Qué pasa?"_ – le preguntó a su modo suavemente, rozando su mente con una pequeña caricia.

Ella lo miró atónita, no estaba hablando, y sin embargo, podía escuchar su voz en su interior. Sus ojos de tonalidades ámbar, tenían una mirada suave, tan diferente a la primera mirada que le había dirigido, había pensado que había caído en las manos de algún tipo de asesino o violador, pero la pregunta y la expresión con que la formulaba, además de la ternura de sus actos decían una cosa muy diferente.

- _"¿Qué te ocurrió?"_ – volvió a preguntarle suavemente cuando nuevas lágrimas de agonía comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la joven, que abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido podía articularse en su garganta

En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes bizarras, partes sueltas de un pasado que intentaba olvidar y que sin razón alguna se atropellaban en ese momento en su mente.

Primero de un paisaje desierto, bastante similar al lugar donde él había permanecido.

Luego la cara arrugada de una anciana.

Después el cuerpo ensangrentado de la misma mujer y en el fondo una buena cantidad de niños y ancianos postrados en el suelo.

Y por ultimo varias manos de hombre que la agredían sin cesar.

**_yorokobi afure meguriaimashita_**

**_koboreotsu emi wa wakare wo kakusu_**

_desbordandonos de alegría, nos conocimos por casualidad_

_Nuestras sonrisas efusivas, escondían el adiós._

Un poco confuso y sobrecargado de imágenes, suspiró, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a una sola pierna, para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

- _"No te preocupes, veo que no puedes hablar, yo tampoco, pero tu mente puede servirte como un sendero para relatarme lo que ha sucedido, y si me cuentas tus motivos tal vez pueda hacer algo, no te preocupes, conmigo estás segura"-_ ella cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, aunque su mente aun era un caos total, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio plasmada la imagen viva del temor, el dolor y la agonía.

- _"Soy… soy una gitana, pero fui desterrada incluso del lugar donde estaba"_ – ella se aferró aun mas a él como si estuviera esperando alguna clase de rechazo.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ – él la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y se acurrucó con ella en brazos debajo del marco de una delas puertas.

- "_Porque traigo muy mala suerte, la anciana que me recogió cuando niña murió por culpa mía"_ – susurró poniéndose las manos en la cara que poco a poco iba adquiriendo una expresión horrorizada conforme las imágenes vividas que él ya había presenciado volvía a ocupar su mente – _"la mataron delante de mi, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… y… y… luego… uno tras otro los niños y ancianos de aquel pueblo cayeron presos de una enfermedad mortal y desconocida, entonces… los hombres me acorralaron y golpearon mi cuerpo hasta dejarme moribunda, luego, me envolvieron en una bolsa de lona y me arrojaron al desierto." _– él la envolvió en un férreo abrazo, molestándose seriamente por lo que ella le estaba contando.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ – volvió a preguntar, tratando de entender desesperadamente los motivos de esas personas, ella no era una fuente de desgracia, lo podía ver, más bien tenía una extraña y magnética buena suerte – _"no tiene sentido, ¿Querían hacerte algo más?"_

- _"No tengo idea, desde que llegué me han odiado y lo único que sé en éste momento es que deseaban matarme lentamente, para que pagara por las desgracias que les había traído, por eso tengo esa herida de cuchillo en el costado, pero, contra todo lo que pudieron haber esperado sobreviví, y llegué a ésta cuidad hostil, donde me cerraron las puertas, así que solo caí en el suelo exhausta, y no recuerdo nada más, hasta que te vi" _– al finalizar le sonrió levemente y le tocó el rostro, con la gratitud plasmada en su cara de ángel.

- _"Entonces, ¿Consideras que es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado?"_

- _"Absolutamente"_ – sonrió ella.

- _"Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien considera mi presencia como algo positivo"_ – se puso de pié y la dejó en el suelo, irguiéndose cuan alto era, ella lo miró impresionada, fijándose por primera en las facciones atractivas del joven, y aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, y se viera serio e impávido, y su mirada fuera fría, ella sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona y que también, él sufría mucho, tal vez mas que ella.

**_hito wa itsushika kuchihateru keredo_**

**_uta to nari kataritsugarete yuku deshou ha-_**

_Toda la gente cae a la ruina antes de saberlo, pero_

_Se convierten en canciones y continúan para ayudarse_

Él miró hacia todas las direcciones, y con un suspiro, volvió a dejar que su cuerpo brillara y que la conocida oleada de poder se extendiera hacia ella que lo miraba pasmada con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se acomodó la capa después de pasar una mano por ella y quitarle todo rastro de sangre, extendiendo después sus brazos desnudos hacia ella que dudó un momento antes de enlazar sus manos con las de él.

Estaba devastada, en algún momento su corazón se había hecho ilusiones con ese chico, pensando que tal vez pudieran compartir algún futuro juntos, pero ahora, sabiendo que era alguna clase de criatura sobrenatural, el peso de la verdad que eso conllevaba la dejaba de piedra, no iban a tener nada, porque seguramente él ya tendría alguna mujer esperando su regreso, además que su condición de gitana no era muy aventajada, y si él la estaba ayudando era porque le había demostrado un poco de piedad y se sentía en deuda con ella por haberla encontrado tirada a punto de morir.

Su corazón emprendió una marcha errática, al sentir ese dolor penetrante, y justo cuando estaba derramando de nuevo otras lágrimas silenciosas, se dejó llevar por la fuerza del joven, que la recargó contra su pecho y la cubrió con ese brillo cálido, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

- _"No llores"_ – su reconfortante voz bailoteaba por todos los rincones de su mente – _"No pienses ese tipo de cosas, si estoy aquí contigo, es para cuidarte el resto de tu vida, o hasta que tu me permitas permanecer a tu lado"_

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la incredulidad bailando en sus ojos de esmeralda y él simplemente asintió. Una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad se extendió lentamente por su rostro cuando ella misma se enjugó las lágrimas y enterró su rostro en su pecho. En ese momento el lugar ya no se le antojaba tan oscuro ni tan sucio, y un brillo de felicidad se encendió en sus ojos al comprender lo que era estar frente a una persona amada y esperada desde siempre, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el contacto de ese cuerpo fuerte, sintiendo por primera vez la protección desinteresada de alguien que la tenía a su lado porque así lo quería.

El viento sopló suavemente y su manto levantó vuelo, descubriendo sus cabellos largos y cobrizos, que él miró absorto y enredó entre sus dedos, aspirando un ligero olor a cereza cuando se los llevó a la boca, ella tembló ruborizándose como una rosa, haciendo que él soltara el mechón de cabello que había besado y le levantara el rostro para mirarla dócilmente, observando su expresión alterada, con algo parecido al amor bailando en sus ojos.

De verdad, era muy hermosa.

Y se sentía profundamente agradecido con lo que fuera que la hubiera dejado ahí en su camino.

Sonrió, elevándose un poco del suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de ella que intentó aferrarlo, para que no se fuera.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_ryokufukaki nozomu nara watasou kono daichi wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas el verde profundo, te daré esta tierra_

- _"Tranquila, no me iré de ti, ya lo he prometido" _– ella lo miró suplicante, y no dejaba de aferrar su capa con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Sin embargo la desesperación que reflejaba su rostro, le decía que no creía mucho en eso, y que probablemente alguien ya le había hecho una promesa similar que había sido rota.

- _"Me llamo Syaoran…" _– sus ojos hablaron tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para borrar con los pulgares las delicadas líneas de alarma que se habían formado en su frente y limpiar a la vez el rastro de lagrimas que se habían vuelto a desprender sin querer de sus ojos –_ "Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

- _"En la tribu los gitanos se referían a mi como desgraciada" _– sonrió con amargura –_ "pero antes de perder la memoria recuerdo que alguien me llamaba Sakura" _– contestó aferrando una de las manos que andaban en su rostro, como si quisiera fundir su piel con la de él.

- _"Es un lindo nombre, desde ahora, nuestros destinos están enlazados, por saber mutuamente nuestros nombres estamos unidos y hace que seamos parte el uno del otro" _– le dijo sonriente, abrazándola –_ "De donde provengo el nombre es algo especial, y sólo se dice ante pocas personas"_

- _"¿Es decir que sólo yo sé tu nombre?"_

- _"Si, por eso, confío en que lo guardes cerca de tu corazón, como yo haré con el tuyo"_

- _"Si, lo haré, no dudes de eso" _– respondió abrazándolo con fuerza.

_"Es un príncipe…"_

_"Mi propio príncipe de cuento de hadas"_

_"Mío, de nadie más"_

**_moroku hakanage na mono yo tsyuoku utsukushiki mono yo_**

**_arugamama ha-_**

_Aquellos fugaces y frágiles, aquellos hermosos y Fuertes_

_Son como tú eres_

_"No… no es un príncipe, mas bien es…"_

_"Es un ángel…"_

_"Mi ángel de sonrisa bella"_

_"Gracias Dios, de verdad gracias por enviármelo"_

Una calidez desconocida envolvió sus cuerpos en ese momento, ella, a pesar de lo extraño que era, lo miraba embelesada, su mente en un instante se perdió en aquella mirada, y llegó el recuerdo lejano de un rostro de niño similar a aquel que estaba observando. Un nostálgico aleteo de tonalidades escarlata la despertó de su trance, seguramente era un sueño raro como aquellos que a menudo solía tener, aunque se sintiera tan real.

El chico del sueño le había tendido una mano, como lo hacía el joven que estaba en frente de ella, y aunque sólo recordaba los matices de aquel hermoso par de alas, y los ojos amables de su dueño, sabía que se parecía demasiado a ese muchacho.

En algún momento deseó que fueran la misma persona, para poder saber algo de su pasado, pero una suave presión en su mano la hizo volver a la realidad, el joven en frente de ella la miraba atónito como si no comprendiera nada de lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_yasuragi oboeta nara soko ni watashi wa iru_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si recuerdas la tranquilidad, aquí estoy_

Ella tomó su mano e inmediatamente ese brillo misterioso se fue esfumando, formando una brisa dorada que se extendió por el callejón iluminándolo de una forma jamás vista en aquella cuidad hostil, entonces, él la miró y soltó su mano volviendo a sonreír, haciendo que ella apartara inmediatamente su mirada, clavándola en el piso, mientras un suave rubor cruzaba por sus mejillas y se ocultaba detrás de esa cascada de cabellos cobrizos que caía en desorden sobre sus hombros y descendía graciosamente sobre su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Estaba atontada, aquella sonrisa inesperada era hermosa y extraña, porque a pesar de querer ser reconfortante, un profundo aire de tristeza la envolvía, y aun así, iluminaba de una forma encantadora y casi infantil un rostro que según presentía, se había visto privado de alguna expresión durante mucho tiempo.

Él tomó de nuevo su mano suave y blanca acercando su rostro al de la joven, observando detenidamente sus facciones, porque repentinamente algo en ella se le hizo extrañamente familiar, como si la conociera desde siempre, como si la hubiera visto en la eternidad de aquellos sueños solitarios y ausentes en los que dormir estaba prohibido y en los que la felicidad era una idea inconcebible

Ella también lo observó detalladamente, sabiendo que él también buscaba en ella las huellas de un pasado perdido, que por algún motivo extraño ninguno de los dos recordaba, pero sabían que estaba ahí como una sombra, que se escabullía suavemente de sus mentes aletargadas.

Cuando le sonrió de nuevo y se acerco a ella, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos y arrancaba luego una loca carrera, sabía que en sus pensamientos aquel joven estaba tomando una posición privilegiada, todo él era una especie de añoranza que afloraba en ella cuando estaba muy cerca, sus ojos… su piel… su mirada… para ella, todo él era una expresión de felicidad jamás explorada.

- Vamos…

Ella lo miró incrédula, era la primera vez que escuchaba un sonido articulado por aquella voz, aunque llevara poco tiempo a su lado, él jamás le había dicho nada todo lo transmitía por medio de pensamientos, creía que no tenía la habilidad de hablar como ella, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pero si el le había dicho que no podía, entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Vamos… - ella sonrió olvidando súbitamente esa duda y asintió siguiéndolo hasta la calle, donde el la cargó en su espalda y la cubrió con su capa, refugiándola de la vista de los otros, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría al centro de la cuidad.

Se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero, recostando con suavidad su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para sentir ese delicioso aroma a sándalo y hombre, sonrojándose al sentirse protegida y aún más, amándolo en aquel silencio ahora cálido y lleno de sonrisas ocultas.

Estaba sorprendida de que su paso fuera tan ágil, parecía que no llevara nada a cuestas, y lo más importante, no le molestaba el peso de su compañera, así que ella tocó su rostro suavemente y le preguntó.

- _"¿Peso mucho?"_

- _"Para nada"_ – y sin más continuó caminando.

Esa pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, ¿Acaso un peso tan ligero como el de ella era una gran carga para un humano?, si era así esa era una raza muy débil porque para él esa mujer era ligera como el viento, sonrió ante ese pequeño acertijo y le dio algo de alegría saber que ella se preocupaba por su comodidad, era una extraña mujer, pero encantadora, sin pensarlo, sin querer, le parecía hermosa y estaba dispuesto a permanecer con ella todo el tiempo del mundo. Sentía un suave cosquilleo en la boca del estomago con aquella tierna respiración rozando su espalda, y sin pretenderlo, un tenue color rosa circundaba por sus mejillas teniéndola así de cerca.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka_**

**_ura fukaki nozomu nara watasou kono omoi wo_**

_Reflejada en tus ojos ¿De que color soy?_

_Si deseas el profundo pasado, te daré estos pensamientos_

La gente de aquel lugar lo miraba extrañada, ¿como podía sonreír en aquella situación?, era peor que un mendigo y sin embargo no parecía importarle, su orgullosa cabeza se alzaba poderosa, desafiante, temeraria, con un brillo misterioso en los ojos que lo hacia atractivo ante cualquier mujer que pudiera verlo. Llevaba en sus hombros el dolor de una muerte prematura, una muerte ocurrida en vida que solo el estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Y la cargaba a ella, la nueva razón para continuar con su vida sin importar las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, la nueva sonrisa que cruzaba por su vida y que traía un brillo insólito de esperanza a su mirada. Definitivamente, en ese momento era en parte feliz...

**_watasou kono subete wo_**

_Te daré todo de mí_

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
